Come On Back
by ThereputicChainOfEvents
Summary: When Dean met Brianna, they were kids. She was nearly Sammy's age with a family of Hunters all around her. Then they grey up together. Finally, they were adults, who missed every mark on the road to being in a serious relationship, and still somehow keep coming back around to each other. Now, they have to decide if they're are a mistake, destined to be, or a twist of fate.
1. For The Summer

"Bobby?" Teenage Dean Winchester asked from the window.

"Yeah?"

"Who is the Camaro girl in your backyard?" Dean finally looked from the glass panes over at the old hunter.

"Camaro girl?" The younger Winchester brother walked over, looking out the window with him. "Ahhh."

John Winchester came down from Bobby's second floor carrying weapons of different shapes and sizes. "What are you boys looking at?" He walked over to the window. "A bit young for you, eh, Bobby?"

"It is a long story." Bobby grumbled. "She'll be staying here for the summer."

"It's March." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Bobby looked at John. "Why don't you boys go introduce yourselves."

Dean and Sam nodded, walking out the back door.

John looked at Bobby. "What's the real story?"

"You heard of Jennifer Reynolds?" Bobby walked over to the window, watching the kids.

John thought for a moment. "She was a hunter a while back, right? I've heard of her in passing but since then she's retired."

The older man nodded. "We worked together before she retired." He pointed at the window as Sam and the girl smiled at each other. "She had Bri and retired."

"And they just gave you a child?"

"She is my daughter." Bobby sighed. "Retirement is never good to hunters."

John ignored his rambling about retirement. "Make sure she doesn't distract the boys from their homework."

"She does have homework of her own." Bobby watched the younger man pack his bags. "You leaving tonight, John?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Wendigo killed someone else this morning."

The girl looked up as someone kicked a disgarded rear-view mirror.

Dean looked down at Sam who had turned red.

She set down the cresent wrench and crossed her arms.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my little brother Sammie." Dean introduced, holding out his hand.

Sam held out his own smaller hand.

She looked between the two, finally releasing her arms and shaking Sam's hand first. "Brianna Reynolds."

"So ... Bobby says you are staying until the summer." Sam started.

She nodded. "Yep, but he said I could fix up whatever I wanted. I think he just wanted me out of his hair."

"He has hair under that hat?" Dean chuckled.

She smirked up at him. "I think it all falls out to make room for his brain. How else could he be a Hunter's Almanac?"

Sam laughed at that.

Dean looked at her. "What is an almanac?"

"It's a small book with all of the answers." She noted.

"So an encyclopedia?"

"Encyclopedia were used by farmers to plan their crop and year." Sam explained.

"So a Hunter's Almanac would dictate if you took swords or silver." She added.

Dean just nodded.

"How old are you, Brianna?" Sam asks, casual kid conversation.

"Bobby said Sam would be a year younger than me," She remembered, "and Dean is like 3 yeras older."

"Okay." Sam said, feeling a little defeated for still being the youngest.

The three kids turned as they heard an engine turn over in the front yard.

"Sounds like Dad's leaving." Dean mentioned.

"Let's go try to say goodbye before he leaves." Sam added, running back to the house.

Dean followed at a reasonable slower pace.

Brianna picked up a different wrench and leaned under the hood.


	2. Brianna

A couple of nights later, Bobby set fried chicken on the table and yelled for the kids to come downstairs.

"Boys, your Dad called, he'll be here to pick you up tomorrow."

Dean and Sam nodded around their food.

Bobby glanced at his daughter, watching her gaze off into the distance.

"Did he kill the thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he did." Bobby answered. "Called me from the Motel after he cleaned it up."

"Can we watch a movie after dinner?" Brianna asked.

"School tomorrow."

"But it's Sam and Dean's last night here!" She whined.

Dean looked down at his food to avoid amusement.

Bobby sighed. "One movie, a short one. Bed by 1030!"

Brianna nodded solemnly, "Yes, Sir."

A few hours later, Bobby finally closed an ancient book to the sound of cartoon credits.

Going into the living room, he found all three children fast asleep in the light of the tv.

He smiled down at the three of them. Shutting off the television, he walked up the stairs to his own room.


	3. The Car

Bobby and Brianna sat at the table, him pouring over a book of monsters and her reading down the manual for the Camaro in the yard.

She readed between the pair for a drink.

"Put it back." Bobby grumbled as she picked uphis beer instead of her soda.

She set the bottle back down. "What're you hunting for this time?"

The man looked up from his research, "Not sure yet, Rufus called last night with some facts."

She nodded, picking up her pencil and jotting down notes.

"Figure out what's wrong with the car?"

She shook her head, getting up and going to the fridge. "I think its the ignition switch, but it could be the wiring."

"Need to go into town?"

She sat back down with some leftover fries. "I can pull them off of that blue truck in the yard."

"Need help?"

"I shouldn't, unless I have to dig around in the dash for the wiring. I'll let you know if I need help."

He nodded but she was already face down in her book. "There are kids up the road, you could take your bike and go meet them."

She shrugged, "I see them at school, they think I'm wierd."

He looked up at her. "What for?"

"They started calling me 'Brian' because I always have grease and oil on me. The girls all say it's a boys job to work on cars and the boys say I'm a girl and they don't want to play with me."

Bobby nodded. "They won't be that way forever." He glanced at the shotgun behind the door. "Just give them time, you'll have friends soon."

"Unless I move back in with Mom."

"Do you want to move back in with your mother?"

She shrugged. "Could I take the Camaro?"

"Sure, so long as you don't let your mother drive it."

"Or her boyfriends?" The girl clarified.

"Yeah, not them."


	4. The Library

"I'm going to the library!" Brianna called.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'm taking my bike."

"That's like 12 blocks." Bobby argued. "I can take you before Rufus gets here."

"I have an A in gym and it's bright and sunny. I can bike ride, 12 blocks."

He nodded. "Be home before dark."

"We both know there are just as man bumpy things in the lights as there are in the dark." She said, pushing books into her backpack.

"I'm driving you-"

"No you are not." She stopped him. "I will be fine. I'll call if anything happens."

"Wear a helmet." He called.

"No." She laughed back, shutting the door.

Halfway to the library, she stopped at a crosswalk.

Three boys roughly her age came up behind her.

"Hey, Brian." One of them called, pulling up next to her.

She ignored him.

"Geez, Brian doesn't that Dad of your teach you manners?" Another snapped. "If he is your Dad."

She sighed. "Screw off, he is my Dad."

"Maybe he bought you like a puppy."

"You're the only Mutt I see, Matt." She smirked at one of them.

"You think you're funny. Maybe we should take you to the pound."

"Maybe you should be euthanized, Jake." Traffic stopped and she sped across the street.

She managed to get across the street before the boys did and stayed a few feet ahead of them until a man holding grocery bags came around the corner and she had to stop to keep from hitting him.

"Brianna." He greeted, looking past her. "Boys."

"Mr. Mills." Brianna greeted.

"Bobby know you're out here playng games?" Mr. Mills asked the girl, but she knew he suspected they weren't 'playing games'.

"I was heading to the library." She glanced behind her at the boys.

The adult nodded. "I'm going bring Jodie some lunch, mind if I walk with you kids?"

Brianna shook her head.

The boys turned their bikes. "Let's go to my house and watch superheros."

The other two agreed.

Jake looked over at her. "See you later, Brian."

"Good seeing you boys." Mr. Mills called after them.

"Playing games?" Brianna asked him.

"I'm just glad I found you before you beat them up."

"Bobby loves those phone calls." She laughed.

The man smiled at her. "I'm sure he does. Here's the library."

She set her bike in ther rack. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Try not to get into trouble on the way home."

"I'll try."


	5. Puppies

"Starting 8th grade tomorrow." Bobby said, packing shopping bags into the car. "Is there anything else that you need?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I think we got everything."

"Am I taking you, or are you taking the bus?"

"I can take the bus." She said, buckling up.

"Okay." He pulled out of the parking lot.

Brianna slouched, taking a book off the dash and reading as he drove.

"Well, Damn." Bobby groaned.

She looked up from the book.

There was a shiny black Impala in Bobby's drive way.

"Winchesters?"

"Yeah." Bobby said, shutting off the car.

Brianna unbuckled, getting bags out of the car and going up onto the porch.

Bobby set the keys on the hood for her to get into the back.

As Brianna's sneaker stomped up the stairs, the door suddenly opened and John Winchester stood there. "Hello, Mr. Winchester." She greeted, ducking around him and dropping her bags in the living room. "Hey, Sammy." She said, seeing him on the couch with a book. "Dean."

"Brian." He greeted, his voice cracking.

"Boys, go help Brianna unload the car." John ordered, going into the house with Bobby.

"Yes, sir." They both responded.

Bri took the bags out of the car and set them on the ground where Dean and Sams started picking them up.

"What is all this stuff?" Sam asked.

"Stuff for school. We had to get the stuff on the list."

"List?" Dean asked.

"Schools put out a list and you go get everything on it to use throughout the school year." She explained. "That's how it works if you actually stick around longer than 2 or 3 weeks."

Dean made a face as she picked up the rest of the bags and shoved the car door shut.

Once they got into the house, they could hear Bobby and John working in the dining room.

"Come on, lets bring everything to my room." She said, climbing up the stairs.

"Why is this one so heavy?" Sam asked, dropping a brown bag on the bed. Fishing around inside, he pulled out a wrench set. "This is for school?"

"No, I lost a 1/4 last week and have been improvising with a metric. Don't tell Bobby."

"That you were using a metric on an american classic?" Dean asked.

"No, that I lost a 1/4 drive somewhere in the dashboard of a scrap truck."

"Why didn't you go back for it?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm not strong enough to pull off the dash by myself."

"Good thing we showed up." Dean smiled at her. His voice was cracking less than it had last time they visited. He was still significantly taller than Bri and he had definitely started to fill out in body mass.

She nodded.

"KIDS!" Bobby shouted.

All three of them scrambled out of the room and down to the living room.

"We have a job a couple of towns over." Bobby started. "Can we trust you three to stay here by yourselves?"

They all nodded.

"It'll only be for about a day or so." Bobby informed.

More nodding.

"Dean's in charge, he's the oldest." John barked and Bobby nodded along.

"Brianna, you know-"

"I can call or page you if anything happens. Sheriff lives a few houses down."

"And-"

"Don't pig out on pizza, mix it up. Get to school on time, come straight home."

Bobby nodded. "Good girl." He turned and went to the basement to pickout weapons. "Brianna!"

"Shotgun is behind the door!" She shouted back. "Extra salt in the garage and basement, the green hose is regular water, the black one goes to the tank full of holy water."

He came back up with a wooden crate and two crossbows. He held one out to the kids and Dean took it from him. He opened his mouth to say something else, and Brianna cut him off again.

"I have iron bullets in my revolver and silver bullets in my music box. Spare gun under the bathroom sink, another one under the kitchen sink and behind the VHS tapes in the living room. I've got another gun in the Camaro incase anything happens outside and a knife holstered to my leg."

Bobby nodded. "Boys, you hear all of that?"

"Yes, Sir." They both started.

"John are we taking your car or mine?" Bobby asked.

"Dean just got his license, he can drive the kids so we might as well take yours."

"I got the Camaro to start, we can use it." Brianna offered, her face lighting up as she glanced at Dean.

"It's not legal and you're not getting stranded in town, young lady. Keep the Impala."

She nodded. "Jake just got a puppy, can he come over?"

"Until we leave. No guests while we're gone."

She nodded again, going to the phone in the kitchen.

"That girl of yours is a handful, Bobby." John stated, watching her bounce into the other room.

The older man nodded. "Makes me glad I've only got the one to raise." He sounded nonchalant, but there was a sadness in his eyes that John recognized. A look of missing his wife. "Let's get on the road. Dean, you're in charge, she has her first day of 8th grade tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure she's in bed by 10 and on the bus by 9."

"Yes, Sir."

Within the next few hours, the kids all stayed out of the way while the men packed and got ready to leave.

Dean and Sam were sitting on the porch when a boy about Bri's height walked across the road holding a small dog.

"Who is that kid?" Dean asked out loud.

"How should I know, I got here when you did." Sam answered. "I think she called him Jake, since he's the one with the puppy."

Bobby came out onto the porch. "You boys stay out of the beer while we're gone."

"Bobby, who is that kid?"

"Jake. He lives up the block. Some punk kid, at least he was until last year when Brianna ... hit a growth spurt."

"Now?"

"He's a punk kid that's hanging around my daughter." Bobby snapped.

"You gonna scare him off before high school?" John asked.

"He hasn't been scared off yet, I'm not sure if there's anything left to do."

Dean watched the puppy run back and forth between the kids.

Brianna picked up the puppy, kissing it on its furry head.

" Let's just keep it a puppy she's kissing." John warned Bobby.

"Its not like there aren't a half dozen hunters standing in the sidelines to hide this kids body if he hurts her." Dean smirked as John walked out to Bobby's car with the last bag.

"More than that." Bobby said, watching the teenager watch his daughter. "Remember that, boy."

Dean looked up at the old man, "She's a kid, Bobby."

"She won't be a kid forever."

"She's like my annoying little cousin, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "Brianna, we're leaving!"

She reluctantly handed the puppy back to Jake. "I got to go."

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." She said, turning and going back to the porch.

She hugged Bobby.

"You behave yourself. Listen to Dean."

"Yes, sir." She mumbled.

"No candy for dinner."

She smiled. "I know."

"See you kids in a few days."

They all nodded and he walked out to the drivers side of his old beat up Chevy.

Brianna was the only one that waved as their dads drove off.


	6. Pizza and Bedtime

"What do you want to eat?" Dean asked, muting the TV.

Sammy glanced up from the television show. "Pizza?"

"Where's Bri?"

"She was still outside last time I saw her."

The boy kicked his legs off of the couch, walking out the back door.

He made it all the way over to the Camaro. "Brianna?"

She didn't answer him.

"Brianna?" He called louder, making a lap around the car.

Her legs weren't sticking out from underneath the car, he leaned down and made sure she wasn't hiding.

Turning, he saw a bench seat under the cover of an old shop. There were sneakers sticking off the edge.

He walked over, "Brianna?" Once he got there, he saw her laying there asleep. There was a car manual over her chest and an arm over her face.

The older boy chuckled. He walked around, tapping her leg with his hands. "Brianna."

She groaned, "What do you want?"

"It's Dean. What do you want for dinner."

She stretched on the bench seat. "Whatever."

"Sammy suggested pizza."

"MMhmm. That's fine." She curled into the seat.

"Come on, sleepy head." Dean leaned over, taking the book off of the seat and tossing it onto the floor of the garage. He was 3 years older than her, in the last few hears it had started to show. His 16 to her 13, he was taller and bigger than her.

Slipping his arms underneath her, he picked her up and adjusted her weight into her arms before standing.

Sam met him at the door, opening it for the two of them "Pizza okay?"

"Yeah, Pizza is fine."

Brianna moaned in answer.

"Just bring her to the couch, Dean. She'll probably wake up once the pizza gets here."

Dean did as his little brother suggested.

He went to the fridge, finding the number for the local pizza parlour. Dialing, he ordered a large meat lovers pizza for the three of them.

"Where do you want it delivered?"

"The Singer scrap yard."

"Alrighty then. We'll be out in about a half hour."

"Thanks."

"Bri, Brianna."

Opening her eyes, she saw Sam looking down at her.

"Pizza is here."

She brought her hands up to rub her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7."

She nodded. "Did you say pizza?"

"You said pizza was fine." Dean informed, walking into the room with the box in one hand and a piece in the other.

"It is." She countered, sitting up.

The kids turned on a movie after pizza. Dean had picked, which meant Sam and Brianna spent more than half the movie ducking under the blanket.

Dean glanced at the time on a clock under the tv. "Shit, Bri you gotta go to bed. You've got school tomorrow."

"After that movie?" She snapped. "I'm staying right here."

"No, you're not. Upstairs, now."

"Yeah, so that some mass murdered can break in and stab me under the covers."

"In this house?" Dean asked. "You've got a weapon every five feet."

"I can't get to them if I'm asleep."

"Yeah he gets to murder me first!" Sam shouted.

"You both know how to shoot, I don't understand why you're letting this scare you."

"I can just sleep down here and skip school tomorrow."

"Bobby won't go for that."

She sighed, tossing the blanket ontop of Sam. "Fine. Then I'm going shower and go to bed."

By the time Brianna came out of the shower, Dean had gotten comfortable in her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sammy is watching some crapy movie and getting past the horror of my movie."

"Are you here to help me gat past the horrors?"

"You didn't sound capable of sleeping by yourself without nightmares."

"So you're going to sleep in my bed with me?"

"Why not?"

"Because both of our dads will murder us if they come home to that."

"You're like 12, there's nothing funny going on." Dean snapped.

"I'm 13, and based off of the girls in my class, age does not factor into when a girl can loose her virginity."

Dean flinched. "I wasn ot prepared to hear that word from you." He looked back down at the game in his hands. "And what 13 year olds are having sex?"

"Boys, none. Some older guys are messing around with the cheerleaders, pre-high school."

Dean set his eyes on her as she slipped out of her pyjama pants and pulled back the covers. "Not you though, right?"

"No." She snapped. "Guys are morons."

"Is that what Bobby says?"

"Nope," She moved around and got comfortable in her bed. "But it isn't too hard to figure out on my own."

"So me and Sammy are morons?" Dean asked, watching her close her eyes.

"You aren't exceptions to the rule or anything, but you are morons less of the time than the guys at school."

Dean slid down so that his head was beside hers on the pillow.

"Of course, I also only see you every few months." Her voice was sleepy now.

"It would be nice to come and stay with Bobby more often." Dean mumbled, looking over to see her asleep.


	7. Homeroom

Dean groaned as the alarm on the bedside table started schrieking first thing in the morning.

The bed shifted as Brianna rolled out of bed and crossed the hallway to the bathroom.

Dean rolled into the warm place where she had been laying.

Bri smirked as she walked back into her room and found him lying there.

Getting ready, she got downstairs before the kitchen phone woke up Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brianna, you're leaving for school right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Sam and Dean?"

"Fast asleep."

"Okay, good." There was shuffling in the background. "Sorry I can't be there for the first day of school, Bri."

"No, I know how it is, Bobby." She said, grabbing a pack of pop tarts out of the cabinet. "Somebody has to kill the things that go bump in the night."

"Yeah. See you in a couple of days."

"Okay, love you Dad." She set the phone back on the wall.

She grabbed her backpack and rushed off to catch the bus.

"Brian!"

Brianna stopped, turning to see Jake running up to her in the hallway. "What?"

The boy nodded. "Did you see who you have for homeroom?"

"Yeah, MR. Washington

"Shit, I've got MS Gray."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at lunch." Bri said, stopping at a locker.

He leaned against he locker next to her, "Can I come over tonight?"

"No." She answered, not looking at her.

"Is it because of that wanna-be tough guy on your porch yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"Who are those guys at your house?"

"Friends of my Dad's." She answered, "Well, kids of a friend."

"That car was still here this morning, are they staying?"

"It's not any of your business, Jake. They're going to be here for another few days." She zipped her bag and walked away from him down the hallway.


	8. Jealous Jake

Jake dropped into the bus seat next to Brianna. "Sup, Brian?"

She kept her nose in her book, not acknowledging him.

"What do you have planned for the day?"

"I'm going to try and get that shit engine disconnected from the Camaro."

The bus driver glanced up at her in his mirror. Cursing wasn't allowed on the bus but Brianna got away with it.

Jake stared out of the window. "Want any help?"

"No. You'll fuck it all up."

The bus driver coughed, pulling up to someone's stop.

"You always say that." Jake defended.

"I still haven't found the screwdriver you threw into the lot last time you helped me."

"That isn't fair." He barked.

"It is very fucking fair. I need those tools and I cannot have you throwing everything out into the damn salvage."

"I bought you a new one."

"Doesn't make it any better that you lost that one. I couldn't finish that repair until you got me the new set."

They pulled up to her and Jake's stop now, and the pair of them got off with another few students who lived down the stretch of road.

"Are you going to get your dad's friends to help you with the car?" Jake asked.

"Does it matter?"

Jake shrugged.

"If you are going to be bitter and jealous until they leave, I'm going to stop hanging out with you." Brian stated as they came up to Jake's house.

"Until they leave?"

"No, Jake, forever."

She turned away from him and continued the walk to her house.

Brianna walked around her house, walking into the back door.

"How was school?" Dean asked, looking up from the tv.

She dropped her backpack onto a dining room chair and walked over. Sticking her hand in the bag of chips she shrugged. "It was whatever."

Sammy glanced back at her. "'whatever' is not a description."

She pulled her feet on the couch. "My friend is being a douche because he's jealous you two are in town."

"What does he have against us?" Sam asked.

"Why are you friends with some guy?" Dean asked.

"He has a crush on me and hates that you two get to stay at my house. He never gets to stay past dinner, even when Bobby lets him into the house."

"You probably shouldn't be dating a guy Bobby hates."

"Bobby thinks he is harmless. Just doesn't want him in the house with all of the hunter stuff." She looked for the remote. "Why are we watching this dribble? Can we watch something - anything else?"

Brianna walked home from school two days later and the Impala was no longer in front of her house.

Bobby stepped out on front of the porch to meet her.

"Hey, Bobby? Back so soon?"

"Killed the thing." Bobby answered, hugging her.

"John didn't even want to say 'hi'?"

"You mean Dean and Sam didn't want to say 'bye'?" Her father countered, smiling at her. "John got a call from a contact before we even drove home. He drove up, grabbed the boys and was gone in an hour."

She nodded. "Until next time then."

"Did you get the car worked on?" He asked as they walked into the house.

"No, we kind of vegged out and watched tv the whole time."

"I figured you'd ask Dean for help with that engine."

She shrugged. "I meant to, but the couch was really comfortable."

"Not as comfortable as your bed, though?"

She looked at him puzzled as she got an apple out of the fridge.

"There was a Dean-sized flannel upstairs on your floor."

She shrugged. "He stayed in my room. Nothing happened."

"I know nothing happened, Brian. You think that boy could look me in the eye if he screwed my daughter?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not having sex."

"I know that." He snapped sharply. "If you were, you could do worse than Dean Winchester."

"Is that your way of asking me not to sleep with Jake?"

"I can't stand Jake." He grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "You seem happier with Dean than you do with Jake. You spend half your time with Jake rolling your eyes."

"That's a synopsis of how stupid Jake really is."

"Just to be clear, you want to spend time with Jake instead of ... anyone else."

"Slim pickings, Dad."

"Not with your mom in California."

"California?" She scoffed, flipping through a car magazine. "Is that what she told you? Because her callback number was from Seattle. At least is was this month, before that it was some 786 number, librarian says its from Florida."

"She call while I was gone?"

"Dean picked it up, I told him that I wasn't home and he took down the number."

"You can't always avoid her."

"She can't call and pretend she didn't walk out on me. She damn sure can't just put me on a bus to wherever her new boyfriend is."


	9. Calling South Dakota

John handed his son cash. "I should be back in a few days." He handed over a set of hotel keys also. "Don't answer for anyone, I'll get you two enrolled in school before I leave in the morning."

"Yes, Sir." Dean nodded.

Sam was already asleep in bed.

"Why couldn't we just stay at Bobby's?" Sam snapped, dumping his backpack onto the hotel bed before dropping down besides it.

"Because Dad decided otherwise." Dean answered.

Sam groaned, laying down on the mattress.

"Do you have any homework?" Dean asked.

"Yeah some crack math I learned at the last school."

"Alright, get it done and we can go get something to eat." Dean put his hand on the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"I'm going make a quick phone call."

"To who? Brianna?"

Dean glanced at him. "Homework."

Sam smiled.

Dean walked to the payphone on the corner of the motel lot. Putting change into the machine, he dialed Bobby's home phone number.

"Hello?" Bobby's gruff voice answered.

"Hey, Bobby, it's Dean. Dean Winchester."

"I know which Dean you idjit." Bobby barked at him. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, I just ... was calling to talk to Brianna."

"She's at Jake's house. Study group or something."

"Oh, okay then."

"Want me to have her call you back?"

"No, no, I'll try again later."

"Alright, I'll let her know you called."

Dean nodded. "No, that's fine."

"Okay then, you take care boys."

"Thanks, Bobby."


	10. Once A Week

"Why aren't you in Mech Shop?" Jake asked. "All you ever do is work on that car, but it's like you refuse to let anyone help or talk about it with you."

"Because it's MY baby. Not anyone else's."

A handheld phone on the table started to ring loudly.

Jake got it before she did. "Someone in a 405 area code is calling you." He turned it for her to see.

She yanked it out of his hand. "Hello?"

"Brian, Hey." Came the relieved deep voice across the phone.

"Hey." She sighed back, sitting down inside of the Camaro.

"How are things? How's school?"

She scoffed, "It's school. It's the same in whatever down you're in, Dean."

Jake walked around to the door and stood in front of her. "Dean?"

"My dad's inside, Mr. Winchester." She changed tone like the phone had been handed to an adult. "Yeah, I can take the phone inside to him. Give me just a moment." She stood up and walked around Jake, going into the house.

Bobby looked up from his book at her as she rushed past him and upstairs to her room.

"Dean?" She checked as she shut and locked the door, collapsing against it.

"Mr. Winchester?" He asked her.

"Jake is over, helping me with the car." The explained.

"Nobody helps you with that car, Brian. It's your baby. And you think Jake is an incompetent prick. You don't let him touch that car."

"Okay, he is wandering around behind me like a desperate pet and checking out my ass when I bend over for things."

Dean chuckled at that. "Is that why you pretended this phone call was from my dad to yours?"

"He made a face when he heard it was you." She explained. "You haven't been here in a year and he is still jealous."

"Does he have a reason to be?" Dean asked her.

She didn't answer, her eyes falling on the flannel shirt peeking out from under one of her pillows.

"I was just calling to ..." He hesitated and she heard what sounded like his head hitting metal. "Honestly, to hear your voice."

"Thank you. I like getting to her your voice too."

There was a hard knock on the door behind her. "Brianna, Jake is looking for you."

Dean chuckled, "He doesn't ever give up, does he?"

"He isn't so bad." She responded, standing and opening the door to see her dad. She pointed towards the stairs and shook her head.

The old man nodded, walking off down the stairs. "Jake, she sat in some grease and it changing clothes." He called down the stairs.

She shut the door back, going lay on the bed this time.

"Just because he 'isn't so bad', doesn't mean he's good to be around you, Brian. He always sounds like a prick."

"And you always sound like a jerk, Dean." She set her head down on the pillows. "Is your dad off hunting?"

"Isn't he always?" Was the answer. "He has been gone for three weeks now. Sammy is getting great grades."

"And you?"

"I'm doing me."

"Sam says you're going alot more than that." She countered.

"When did you talk to Sam?"

"He calls me sometimes. Not like you do, but every now and then."

"How do I call?"

"Once a week. Just to hear the sound of my voice." She sighed.

"I do not call once a week."

She smiled to herself, not arguing with him. "Any idea how long until you're back in South Dakota?"

"I have no idea. We go wherever Dad drags us. How's 8th grade?"

"I was in 8th grade last time you were here, Dean."

"So what Grade is it then?"

"I'm a year ahead of Sammy. I just finished 9th Grade, Dean."

"How are you going into 10th Grade if I just graduated 12th?"

"I spent my time studying instead of screwing cheerleaders, Dean."

"I guess you really do talk to Sammy."

There as another knock on her door. "Brian!" Jake called.

"Sammy's got school in the morning, some advanced class. I'll call again soon, okay Brianna?"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Okay. I'll talk to you soon, Dean."

The phone beeped, signaling that he had hung up.

She set the phone on the reciever next to her bed. Bobby had run a phone up to her room for when she got phone calls, from Sam, Dean, or her mom.

"Brian!" Jake shouted.

She got off the bed, taking off her shorts to back up Bobby's lie. She opened the door in her shirt and pink panties. "What?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You told that Winchester guy that you were going to let him talk to your dad. Bobby wasn't on the phone when I came in and you were."

"Mr Winchester asked what to get Bobby for his birthday." She lied. "I couldn't exactly tell him in front of Dad."

Jake's face hardened. "It would be really nice if you cared about me as much as you do this Dean guy."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

He turned and walked downstairs. "Well when you do, call me. I'm so sick of you dropping me everytime this guy calls or shows up. He doens't even come to see you but apparently the Winchester matters more to you than I do." He called as he stormed out of the front door.

Bobby poked his head around the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Screw him." She snapped, going back into her room and slamming the door.

She flipped on the tv in her room, pulling off her sweaty t-shirt and pulling Dean's forgotten flannel over her as she laid down to watch some crappy tv show.


	11. Made the Team

Brianna stumbled into the house, carrying nearly a dozen shopping bags.

"Seriously, Brianna?" Bobby called, walking into the living room with a beer. "Where did all of that come from?"

"I bought it, for school."

"You're wearing 'Victoria's secret' to school?" Bobby asked skeptical.

"Relax, Dad. They're sports bras. I got onto the cheerleading squad."

"Why?" Bobby asked. "Can you do that with your job?"

"I got the shop's website online. I'll just go in a couple of mornings a week and handle the shipments. I also set up a website for the scrapyard. So I should make more money and all I have to do is drive to the post office."

He nodded. "The scrapyard didn't need a website."

"No, we were just going to let those parts and cars waste away." She walked back out to the car and grabbed another handful of bags.

"Is all of that going to fit in your closet?"

"If it doesn't, can you build me another one?"

He sighed, tipping back his beer and walking off to get another one.

"Besides, some of it is sheets and school supplies. A new backpack, new pillows, a DVD player for my bedroom."

"How much money were you really making this summer?"

"Between the shop and the diner? More than enough." She followed him into the kitchen, grabbing a beer for herself. "I have some packages coming in this week. Mostly for the car, so if I'm not here just have them dropped in the shop."

Her father nodded. "I got a call about a hunt. I haven't been asked to go, but the hunter should be here for a few weapons."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Have you talked to Jake?"

"Do I have to?" She asked, jumping to sit on the counter. "He's the one being a jealous bitch, not me."

"That's true, but school starts again soon and you can't just keep ignoring him. You spend the last few years with him as your only friend."

"And now I'm a cheerleader, I'll make plenty of new friends."

Bobby caught sight of her fresh manicure against the dark beer bottle. She was wearing make up and her dark hair was down instead of pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Hunters should be here by midnight." He informed her, watching her grab another beer and go carry all of the bags to her room.


	12. Jennifer

The phone was ringing on the wall.

"Singer." He answered.

"Bobby, it's Jennifer." Came the female voice. "Can I talk to Brianna?"

The man sighed. "BRIANNA! PHONE!" He hollered up the stairs.

She got up from behind the tv and grabbed the phone off of her bedside table. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

The dark haired girl sighed, "Hey, Mom."

"How's school?"

"It hasn't started yet, Mom." She pulled a bag closer to her, digging through it.

"I'm going to be passing through town in the next couple of weeks."

"Great."

"I was hoping to stop by and see you, sweetie."

"It's whatever you want, Mom." She kicked the bag away.

"I guess I'll see you in a few days then."

"Sounds great." She mumbled, taking the phone from her ear and hanging up.


	13. Custody

"She is my daughter, Bobby!" A female voice carried up the stairs.

"She's mine as much as she is yours, Jennifer. She is staying here!"

"You can't keep her!"

"She's safer here!"

"Except for when you leave to go hunting!"

"How did we meet and hook up again? You were a hunter too."

The woman seemed to get even angrier. " She deserved better than the hunter life my parents gave me!"

"Yeah, Jenn," Bobby countered. "She deserves to spend two weeks in Montana, a month in Denver, back to Amber's house in Chicago because you got fired from the last job. Back to your mom's in Florida because you are man hunting in Miami."

"I will go to court-"

"No, you won't. I've run backgrounds on every boyfriend you have had since having Brianna. Nobody is going to give that girl to you and Joe Blow of the week! Not in Chicago, California, or Arkansas."


	14. Taking Off

"Not in Chicago, California, or Arkansas." Bobby's voice carried upstairs.

Brianna pulled on jeans and boots. Grabbing a backpack out of closet as she turned her stereo up to ear-splitting levels, she started throwing clothes into her bag.

Pulling her leather jacket on, she rummaged in her desk for her leftover cash and car keys.

Jamming her window open as far as it would go, she let her backpack slide down the roof. Climbing out after her bag, she turned to kick the books out of the window frame so that the window shut.

The books made a sound on the floor, causing both of the adults to look up.

At the edge of the roof, she could just make out the sound of Bobby's boots on the stairs. Once she heard the man shouting her name over the stereo, she dropped off of the roof, landing on the ground with practiced silence.

A glance at the window confirmed that her mother had gone upstairs as well.

Running across the yard, she got into the Camaro parked out front of the house. The stereo was still blaring as she slammed the car door so no one heard.

The minute her key was in the ignition, she heard the stereo shut off.

She peeled out of the yard, going South.

She could make out Bobby's outline in the doorway as she took off down the road.

"This is all your fault!" Jennifer screamed at Bobby as the dust and gravel settled behind their daughter's car. "Why would you give her a car?!"

"I didn't giver her anything, Jennifer. She made that car on her own. I just gave her the shell."

"Where is she going? Where would she go to?"

"Who knows, Jennifer? She doesn't have friends."

"So what, she just ran away to live in the street?"

"She isn't you, Jennifer. She had a job, she's probably still got another few grand saved up that can get her from here to Mexico. Course she could always make a 'U' and go to Canada."

"A few grand?!"

"I'll make calls. I can have people keeping an eye out for her." He went to the kitchen.


	15. Coffee and Pie

Dean looked over Sam's head, choking on his burger.

"You okay, Dean?" His little brother asked.

"Stay here, Sammy." Dean slid out of the booth, quickly walking out of the diner. "Brian? Bri?"

The girl was leaned against the trunk of her red Camaro.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"My mom showed up at Bobby's." She started, tears welling in here eyes. "She was trying to take me away."

Dean sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her.

She tucked her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his ribs.

He felt her tears fall into his chest. "Come on, coffee and pie will make this all better, Brian."

She pulled out of his chest, wiping her tears and letting him take her hand and lead her back to the diner.

Sam was turned around in the booth watching the pair of them.

Dean guided Brianna into the booth before him, her back pressing into the wall as her feet settled into his lap.

"Are you okay, Brianna?" Sam asked her.

The waitress came over, quickly dismissed as Dean ordered for the girl.

"Jennifer showed up at Bobby's." Dean answered as she set her forehead against her knees. The older boy reached his arm over and pressed his hand between her thigh and stomach.

"First time in a few years, right?" The younger asked.

Brianna nodded, keeping her head down.

"Dad hasn't called to day he's finished." Sam pointed out. "You could stay, at least until Dad calls."

Dean rubbed his thumb on her leg as he shot his little brother a look.

"What if I have to go with her?"

"You won't" Dean assured her. " Bobby won't let that happen. Neither will the dozen Hunter's he's probably called already."

"Mom used to be a Hunter, she could change their minds."

Dean continued to rub her thigh with his thumb, leaning over to rest his head against hers. "They argue every couple of years, Brian. You always end up staying with Bobby."


	16. Nebraska

The bathroom door was shut behind Brianna and the boys heard the shower turn on.

"Call Bobby." Sam told his brother, keepig hie eyes on the television.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"Call Bobby. Tell him that Brianna is here and safe. If he calls around and Dad hears about this it is only a short jump to Dad figuring out that she came to find us. Dad will fly off the handle."

"All she did was drive until she found us."

"Because you call her every couple of days. You probably told herwhich city Dad left us in. You told her Dad was on a hunt, Dean. Dad can't find out about that."

Dean nodded. He glanced at the bathroom door before reaching for the phone.

He dialed the familiar number.

"What?!" Came the old man's voice.

"Bobby, its Dean."

There was a sigh, "Dean, Brianna isn't here."

"I know, Bobby. She's here with us in Nebraska."

"What? Since when?"

"She got here this afternoon. I promise she'll come home in the next few days." The shower shut off. "She told me what happened?"

The old man thought. "Jennifer is gone. Some crap about how if she ran away in the city she was going to be raped or trafficked. It was better for her to stay with me, in the country."

"Brian will be happy to hear that."

"Have her call me, if she wants to. Otherwise, call me when she leaves to come home."

"Of course. Bobby?" Dean asked. "Please don't tell my Dad that she was here."

"I haven't told him that the two of you talk every few days, have I?"

"No, sir." The bathroom door opened, steam escaping into the room. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Thank you, for keeping her safe, Dean."


	17. Pajamas

Brianna pulled one of Dean's shirts out of his duffel bag.

"Didn't you bring your own clothes?" He asked her.

"I was in a rush, forgot pajamas." She explained. "I could sleep without a shirt." She countered, dropping the hotel robe and showing her red lace underwear covering her breasts and vagina.

She walked past him and dropped on the bed. Her lace panties framed her ass, leaving the cheeks visible to him.

Dean glanced over, checking that Sammy was asleep on his own bed. She was curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow and curling her thigh in such a way that displayed her lack of hair between her legs. The teenager felt himself get tight in his jeans. "Brian."

She turned, glancing at him. Getting up from her place, she crawled across the bed. leaning over the edge of the bed, she picked up Dean's disgarded flannel shirt. Her breasts shifted, threatening to drop out of her cups before she straightened up.

Pulling Dean's shirts over her underwear, she sat back on her legs. "Better?" She asked him, glancing at his jeans.

Dean leaned forward, wrapping his hand around her head and pressing his lips against hers.

She moaned as his hand added pressure to her head, like he couldn't pull her close enough to him.

His other arm snaked underneath his shirt, the exposed skin of his forearm warm against the overly hot skin of her back.

She shifted, pressing into him.

He let go of her head and they both gasped for air as Dean gripped her thigh, falling forward on top of her as she shifted her legs to wrap around him.

His boner pressed against her crotch, her panties burning hot against him. "Fuck." He breathed, thrusting his hips into her.

Her back arched and her head fell back against the pillows.

Dean lunged for her exposed neck.

The phone on the bedside table started shrieking.

Dean straightened until he was kneeling on the bed. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

There was a man's voice on the other end of the line.

Brian pulled her legs from around Dean, rolling out from underneath him.

"Yeah, yeah Dad. I'll have every thing packed in the morning." He put the phone back on the receiver. "Where are you going?"

"That was the call. My Mom's gone and my Dad needs me." She said, taking off Dean's shirt as she went to her own bag.

"Brian, you're just going to ... leave?" He gasped, his boner painful against his jeans.

She smirked, walking back to the bed. Reaching out, she gripped his boner through the fabric. "This isn't how we should do this, Dean."

He sighed, agreement breaking through the haze of lust.

"In a hotel, with your brother in the next bed, and your Dad rushing to pick you up." She scoffed. "And me all distressed about my Mom being a conniving bitch."

Dean got off the bed, watching her pull on a black t-shirt.

Her dark hair dropped into her field of vision as she picked up anything that would tip off John to her being there. Standing up, she brushed her hair backwards with her fingers.

Dean took a mental picture of her standing here, hair a mess and lips swollen from kissing him. "Brianna." He mumbled.

She looked up as he stepped closer to her.

He pressed his fingers underneath her chin, crossing their height difference and pressing his lips to hers, softly this time.

She pressed back, moving her lips against his.

Reaching around her, Dean pulled the flannel over her shoulders. Pulling back, he set his forehead on hers. "Keep it. I know where to find you to get it back."

She smiled. Stepping back, she ran her fingers underneath her lace panties. Sliding them down her legs, she handed them to him. "You know where to find me and return them."

Dean took them, smirking. He quickly glanced at what had just been underneath the lace, underneath him.

She pulled her jeans on over her bare skin. Grabbing socks and boots. Finally her leather jacket settled over the flannel shirt and she checked the pockets for her keys. "If I forgot anything, toss it before John gets here."

He shook his head. "I'll just put it in my bag. I know where to find you and return it." He pointed out.

She smiled. "Walk me to the car?"

He took her bag from her hands, nodding towards the door. He tossed the bag into the backseat, as she opened the driver's door.

He held the door, both of them hesitating before she got into the car.

She stepped on her tiptoes, placing a kiss along the bottom of his jaw. "I'll see you again, soon, Dean."

He sighed, going to tangle his fingers in her hair, thinking better of it and simply running his fingers down her cheek. "I fucking hope so."

She smiled, her face getting mildly sad as she got back into the car.


	18. A Judge

Bobby was asleep in a chair on the front porch when Brianna pulled up.

She parked, grabbing her bag out of the backseat. Walking onto the porch, she kicked his boot.

He jumped up, "You're home." He breathed, wrapping her in a crushing hug. "Don't ever do that again, Brinna."

"Did Mom really give up this time?"

"For now." Bobby sighed, letting her go. "You look exhausted. Go upstairs, get some sleep."

"Mom interrupted my remodel." She complained. "Guess I can find something to use as a blanket."

Bobby looked at her jacket, at the flannel that fell halfway down her thigh and was bunched up in the front where it was too large under the small jacket. "Next time, leave a note. Or something. If you're running off to see the Winchesters, you could have said."

She nodded. "I just couldn't leave with Mom. I couldn't live with her."

"You did once upon a time."

"With Henry, Billy, James, Jimmy, Jim - all different people-Greg." She rattled off. "The various people coming through this place are all Hunters, they don't care more about me than they have to and they don't pretend to be my parents."

Bobby nodded. "You're 16, you can tell a judge where you want to live. Two years, you don't have to worry about her ever again."

"Find a judge, someone to let me choose and take me from Jennifer forever." She said. "And change my name. I don't want Hunters calling me 'Jennifer Reynolds' daughter' for the rest of my life. I'm a better Hunter than that, I wanna be 'Bobby Singer's Daughter'."

The old man nodded.


	19. Two States Away

Brianna jumped across the room to pick up the phone before Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brian." Dean's voice called across the phone, sounding relieved. "I guess you made it home safe."

"Yeah. I would have called you, except I never know where you are going to be. It's why I never call you."

"I know. We are in some hotel in ... Lincoln."

She smiled. "Tell, Sammy I said 'Hi'."

The doorbell rang downstairs.

Brianna got up, walking across the hallway into Bobby's room. Glancing into the window, she checked for cars.

"He says 'hi' back." Dean said. "What are you up to?"

"Do you remember who drives a rusty blue dodge car?"

"Sounds familiar. Why?"

"They are ringing my doorbell."

"You guys have a doorbell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we do. Nobody uses it." She walked back to her own room. Pulling boots over her socks, she reached underneath her matress for a hunting knife as long as her forearm. "Dean, I'm gonna go check this out. Call back tonight?"

"You are just going to answer the door?" Dean sounded concerned.

"Yeah, get myself killed. Fuck you, Dean. I'm only hanging up so I can hold a shotgun."

"Dad just pulled up anyway. Be careful, I'll call again when I can."

"Bye, Dean." She tossed the phone reciever on the bed.

Quietly padding down the stairs, she got a shotgun from the bottom of the stairs.

The doorbell rang for the fourth time or so.

Before she could reach the door, someone else came out of the kitchen.

Turning, she leveled the shotgun at them.

They were also a hunter, based off of the leather jacket, heavy boots and overall worn look of the person.

The Hunter held up his hand in surrender. "Brianna." He mumbled, keeping his voice low.

The doorbell was pressed three or four times in quick succession. "BRIAN! I know you're in there open the damn door!"

"Fuck, Rufus." She snapped.

He glanced behind her at the door. "You gonna answer that?"

"I might shoot you first."

"Didn't your father teach you to lock the back door?"

"My daddy taught me to shoot instead." She barked.

Slinging the shotgun across her body she walked over to the front door just as the bell rang again.

"You press that doorbell again I will fucking shoot you, Jake." She shouted as she opened the door.

"It's about time you answered." He tried to walk into the house around her.

"Take a step into this house and I will shoot you." She barked.

He looked at her a smiled, like she as joking. Then he saw the sling and gun on her back. "Seriously?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi. I wanted to see you. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Which time?"

He scoffed. "Are you going to be like this?"

"Get off my fucking porch, Jake. I don't want to hear whatever crappy excuse you wanna use."

"Look, Brian." He stopped her from shutting the door on him. "When school starts again, you need to be back with me. I'm a footballer, you are on the cheer team. What are they going to say if you are running around with some ... what, dork? Sophmore from Shop class?"

"Fuck you." She barked.

Rufus came into the foyer then. "Brianna, where did your Dad leave that ... drill ... he said I could borrow?"

Jake looked at Rufus, "I didn't realize you had company."

"There's always someone around here, Jake."

"I haven't seen that Dean guy here in a while."

"Because you haven't been here in a while." She turned, "Rufus, check under the stairs."

The man started to walk away.

"Hey, Rufus!" She called. "Was it the drill he picked up online, from ... Rome?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Rome?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah ... yeah! That one."

"It's in my room, I was cleaning it while I was on the phone. I'll get it here in a second."

The man nodded. "Then I'll grab a beer and wait for your Dad."

Bri turned back to Jake.

"What is in your room?"

"Some hand drill. Antique." She explained, lying.

"Who were you on the phone with for that long?" Jake asked, looking skeptical.

She scoffed, looking at him. "Dean. I was talking to Dean. He called to make sure I got home safe after my roadtrip."

"Roadtrip?"

"Yeah, I took the Camaro out to meet Dean, two states away."

"What the fuck, Brianna?" Jake tried to come in the door again, she blocked him. "I'm supposed to be your fucking boyfriend. You didn't even tell me that the car was running much less invite me on this test drive. Bobby just let you go on your own?"

"Yeah. Bobby knows I can take care of myself and you aren't my boyfriend. I do not need your permission to do things."

"So you just picked up on a whim and took a crappy fixer-upper two states away to see some leather wearing, high school dropout, boy band reject?"

Brianna looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "Yeah. I did. Stayed out there over night and got cozy in his room."

Before he could say anything else, she slammed the door in his face. Making sure to slide the chain and do up all three dead bolts.

"Well that sounded fun." Rufus called from the dining room.

"Yep." She snapped, running upstairs.

Coming back downstairs she handed Rufus a leather bag. "Here's that 'drill'."

The old man dropped the bag on the table, opening it and taking out a large knife. The knife had a bone handle and carvings on it. "Silver?"

"Yep. Polished it up and everything."

"Pretty sure the shape shifters don't care if it's shiny or not."

"You could use bullets."

"You have any available?"

"Yeah."

"Bobby didn't take them all?"

"Probably took all of his. I have some stashed." Rufus gave her a look. "Emergency."

"You expect an emergency to happen involving silver bullets?"

"Yes, I do. Shapeshifters showing up pretending to be Bobby, or some asshole like Jake."

"He's definitely not human. He could use a silver bullet, or a regular bullet, shit."

She shrugged, going to get a book off of a shelf.

It was a fiction book, colorful and out of place with Bobby's reference volumes.

Flipping it open, she dumped out a dozen silver bullets. She handed them to Rufus.

He handed the knife back, taking the bullets. "Don't let a shapeshifter close enough to need that. Bobby will kill me."

She nodded. "He won't be back for another few days. Werewolf in Paris, Texas I think."

Rufus nodded. "I can drive down and help him."

She shook her head. "He was meeting up with another group."

Rufus stuck the bullets in one of his coat pockets, standing up. "Was all of that true, the stuff you told that kid? Driving off to go find the Winchester boys?"

"That's not why I left. Jennifer was here." She sighed.

"Bobby's spent more than a couple of 12-packs bitching about Jennifer." Rufus tipped back his beer. "I owe you a favor for the silver. One of these days I'll swing by and it won't have anything to do with hunting."

"Of course you will, Rufus." She walked him to the back door.

Rufus stopped at the back door. "Be careful with whichever Winchester boy you left to go see. Those boys are all John has left, and he really won't appreciate you screwing with them. Neither will Bobby."

She rolled her eyes. "How many random bartenders have you hooked up with? How many female Hunters? Don't try to give me advice, Rufus. Not when my parents were two hunters on a bottle of whiskey."

"Don't open a bottle of whiskey with the Winchesters, Brianna." He walked off.

She shut the door behind him, going back upstairs to her room.


	20. Coming to Town

"Can I take the Camaro to school this year?" Brianna asked as they both sat down to dinner.

"Why?"

"I have work before school and cheer practice afterwards, I can't take the bus."

"Is it reliable? You won't be calling me after school to tell me that the car died and you're at the school alone?"

"Promise. I'll walk home if it dies."

"No you will not." Bobby snapped. "You and I both know the kinds of things that go bump in the night. You can't drive home in the car, you call me."

"What if you are out of town?"

He looked up from his plate at her. "I have to trust you at some point, Brianna. You aren't an idjit and I raised you not to get eaten by some monster."

"Does that mean I can start leaving weapons in it?"

He dropped both of his fists to the table rather loudly. "There had better be weapons in it now, Brianna."

She smiled. "There are, I just wanted permission."

"Rufus told me about the stash of silver bullets. Was that all of them?"

"It was. I made more before you came home."

"Where did you get the silver?"

"I had cash, I drove to a pawn shop a few towns over and bought some jewelry to melt down." She got up and walked to the fridge. "Melted it into the casings before you got home. I put more in that toolbox of yours. The one you keep weapons in so that the neighbors think you are doing some repair job."

He nodded. "Like the one you keep in the passenger floorboard of the Camaro, so you can just repair things on a whim? Jake's too stupid to look but I think a smarter man will realize you have a gun next to your cresent wrenches."

"I've seen enough critters in the yard to justify it."

"Possums aren't the same as vampires."

"Haven't ever seen a vampire in the yard, but I keep a long knife and a machete in the trunk just in case." She handed him a beer and sat down with her glass.

"Winchesters are passing through, John got a tip off about yellow-eyes in Washington State. Turns out to be a bust."

Brianna nodded. "Sounds great."

"It'll be the first time the boys come into town without Jake being here to piss you off. "

She nodds. "Sounds great. Any idea when they'll be there?"

"Next couple of days. Apparently John got a new truck and the boys have the Impala."

"I'll go grocery shopping after this, pick up something to cook when they get here."

"You don't have to do that." Bobby said.

"No, but I can. Besides, if John didn't find the Yellow-Eyes in Washington, he's going to be pissed. Probably just drink with you the whole time."

Bobby nodded. "Probably."

"That Camaro needs a few tune ups, I'm sure you could get the boys to help."

"It's my car." She argued.

"Isn't there a big game to cheer at this weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah. Home game, some kid - Derek Burns - is hosting a party at his house afterwards. Well, if they win at least."

"Are you going to this party?"

Almost on que, the phone started ringing.

Bobby picked it up and held it out for Brianna.

"Singer Residence." She greeted politely. She waited a moment. "Yes, Mr. Winchester. Here, Dad." She handed the phone to Bobby.


	21. Party and a Box

Brianna pulled into her driveway after school. Getting closer to the house, she saw two vehicles that had not been there that morning.

A lifted black truck. Accessories on it like overhead lights and a grill guard.

The second was a clean black Impala.

Pulling up next to them, she grabbed her backpack off the bench seat and got out of the car.

She hadn't even managed to get onto the porch when the front door was opened. "Hey, Dean." She greeted, ducking underneath his arm into the house. "Hey, Mr. Winchester, Sam." She greeted, taking off up the stairs.

Bobby poked his head out of the kitchen. "Brianna Jane!"

She stopped at the top of the stairs, "Sir?"

"What're you up to tonight?"

"Angela is supposed to be coming pick me up for the game then we're going to the party at Derek's."

"Are you coming home at all?"

She shrugged. "I think the plan is to sleep at Angela's."

"I wanna talk to you before you leave." Bobby told her.

"Yes, Sir." She turned and took off upstairs.

Brianna left the door open as she tossed her backpack on an empty chair.

There was a grocery bag on her bed.

Curious, she opened the bag. Tipping the contents out, she glanced behind her to make sure no one else was upstairs as she picked up the box.

Condoms. Bobby had gone out and bought her condoms.

She sighed, walking over to drop the box in her desk.

Letting her hair down, she tossed the hair clip onto the desk as she walked across the hallway to the bathroom.

John would keep his boys downstairs, and Bobby would knock on any doors.


	22. Pompoms

Bobby and John grabbed beers and walked outside to talk shop in the yard. Dean went out with them.

Sam headed upstairs to get away from the shop talk. "Brian?"

Her bedroom door was open and Sam stepped into the door frame to see Brianna reaching for something at the top of her closet.

Sam laughed. "Pom-poms?"

She turned around so quickly she stumbled and fell.

He walked into the room to help her off the floor.

She threw a pom-pom at him as he got close.

He caught the sparkly ball and turned it over in his hand. "Does Dean know that you're a cheerleader?" He asked, offering his hand.

She took it, getting to her feet. "Only if the two of you are telepathic."

Sam shook his head, his amusement growing.

"Are you going to run and tell him?"

"I think I'll wait until we leave town. Don't want him trying to catch you in this outfit."

Sam tossed her the pom-pom before walking out of the room.

"Wouldn't be the worst outfit that Dean's ever seen me in." She mumbled in the empty room.


	23. Cheerleaders

A car pulled up in the front yard, girls getting out of it and coming onto the porch.

"What the hell?" John asked, watching a blonde girls bounce around under the porch light.

Bobby groaned. "I gotta go play proud parent real quick." He tossed his beer bottle into the fire and walked towards the house with Dean and John in tow.

"BRIAN!" One of the screamed as she opened the door and stepped into the foyer.

"Screw off, bitch. I'm coming." Brianna's voice screamed down the stairs.

Sam got off the couch and the girl now stood looking at him.

"Hey there." The blonde with curly hair giggled.

A blonde with pin-straight hair came up behind her. "Slut." She giggled, looking from the first cheerleader to Sam. "Besides, Brian would fucking kill you."

Dean stood carefully behind his father and Bobby, watching the girls.

A green and black duffle bag flew from the top of the stairs to the bottom.

A guy Sam's age came into the house, wearing jeans and a green/black jersey. Weaving around the cheerleaders he tore up the stairs.

A minute or so later, he came back downstairs. "She can't find her hair bow."

"I might have a spare in my bag."

"Has she checked the car?" Bobby asked, shouting over the kids. "She drove herself to the rally - meet - match thing."

One of the girls sighed, heading back upstairs. "Bitch! Did you hear your Dad?!"

"I am so fucking glad that YOU got the daughter, Bobby." John laughed out loud, going get another beer.

"We're going to be late!" The curly haired chick shouted.

Sam backed into the living room as the curly haired girl kept watching him.

"Brittney, quit being a slut." Brianna barked at her as she came downstairs "Ryan can you go see if my hair bow is in the car?"

"I can drive the car while you look for it."

"I can break your nose with a pom-pom in my hand." She argued.

"I'm down. I may look a little more rugged that way." He said before grabbing her keys and going off to the car.

Brian started tossing things around the living room. "Where the fuck is it?"

John had wandered back out into the yard after getting his beer.

Dean looked at Brianna, standing there in her black cheer sneakers, leading up to her short green and black pleated cheer skirt with matching long sleeve crop top. Her hair pitch black was pulled up into a high ponytail and curled down.

She looked up from her searching and Dean saw the makeup, heavy black eyeliner spread around her crystal blue eyes. Her lips had a glittery, shiny tint that made them even pinker than he remembered.

They were almost the same puffy, pink that they had been that night in Nebraska. After Dean had pressed his lips against them.

Dean finally peeled his eyes off of her, turning towards the table he picked up one of the larger leather bound volumes. "This bow?" He asked, holding up a large green and black bow.

"Fuck, yes." Brianna sighed, walking into the dinning room. "Can you clip it?" She asked him, getting in front of him and doing an about face.

"Where?" Dean asked, glancing at her pale neck underneath the darked hair he'd swear he's ever seen. The neck he'd tried to kiss before she got away from him.

"Right here." She pointed. "Above the hair tie."

She barely came up to Dean's shoulders so it was very easy for her to reach up and slide the metal clip into her hair, putting it as best he could in right above her pony tail.

"There." He said as he stepped back.

She reached up to check it. "Thank you."

Walking towards the front door, Bobby stopped her. "Did you get what I left in your room?" He asked, quietly.

She blushed, "Yes, they're in my bag."

"Be fucking careful." He mumbled, hugging her.

"You mean be careful fucking?" She snapped, hugging back.

The guy had picked up her bag as she walked out of the house. "Can I borrow your car for a date next week?"

Brianna laughed out loud. "No. The only reason you're asking me is because your parents aren't giving you theirs."

"My parents aren't as cool as yours. I don't get my own car." He whined.

"If you hadn't been caught fucking in your parents' car they'd have been alot cooler about it." She chuckled as the door shut behind them.

"When was somebody going to mention that Brian is a cheerleader?" Dean asked, sounding loud in the now quiet house.

"Probably when Brian gave a damn that you knew." Bobby said, getting another beer and going back outside.


	24. Protection

"You just letting her go to some football game without protection?" John asked.

"She's got it." Bobby assured. "She's got at least a gun in that bag."

"I didn't mean from monsters."

Sam and Dean walked out at that moment.

"She's got that too. Besides, she quit talking to Jake and Ryan," He gestured to mean the guy in the house, "... $3 bill."

"What happened with Jake?" Sam asked. "Besides him being a jackass."

"She got tired of his bullshit." The old man responded. "Rufus said he came over here and ran the doorbell so many times she unplugged it."

"You okay with that?" John asked.

"Gravel is a dead give away. Never needed the damn bell anyway. She did a good job cutting and tying off the wires, my house won't burn down."

John nodded at the boys, "You two go grab me and Bobby another round."

The teenagers walked off.

"I have no idea, how something so goddamn perfect could have come from you." John chuckled, looking at Bobby.

The man laughed. "I ask myself that everyday. Sometimes I struggle just to see myself in her."

"Better be careful, or you'll see someone else in your little girl." John said with a straight face.

Bobby turned to look at him. "I worry less about her than I do about everyone else's kids."

John looked up at the house, his boys playing around in Bobby's kitchen. "Hope you aren't talking about my boys."

"I hear Dean has girlfriends. New one in every town."

John finished his beer. "That boy knows better." He growled, tossing his beer bottle into the fire.

"So does Brianna." Bobby told him. "Both of them could do worse, though."

"Is that you blessing for my son to fuck your daughter, Bobby?"

"No. It's my preference that she doesn't go give it to some girly-boy who can't tell a monkey from a cresent. I'd never suggest she sleep with anyone much less your boys." Bobby sat down in a metal chair that was already out there. "Besides, we both know how it is to be Hunters. Never home, always on the road. Trying to call but never knowing how to get in touch until they call home. I want better than that for Brianna."

The boys walked out with a 6 pack of beers then, sitting around the fire with the Hunters.

"Why does everyone call her Brian?" John asked.

Bobby chuckled. "When she moved in from living with her Mom, we went shopping and she bought boys clothes. Jake came from up the road and started calling her 'Brian' as a joke because she was dressed like a boy and liked working on cars. She went to school and it got around and stuck. She doesn't seem to care, once corrected Ryan to call her 'Brian' instead of Brianna."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Ask her." Bobby snapped.


	25. Derek's Party

Brianna grabbed a long sleeve from her duffle bag, a long sleeve black flannel with green pattern. She had bought it because it matched her uniform and was a large, (Dean sized) flannel shirt.

Ryan came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Cold?"

She shrugged. "I'd move closer but ... they're still doing the victory dance."

A group of teenage boys were bouncing around the bonfire, shouting and occasionally pausing to french kiss this girl or that one.

"We won." Ryan said, "Be happy."

She shook her head.

"Who were those guys at your house?" Ryan asked. "They were fucking hot."

"Yeah, who was that at your house in a black antique?" A voice called behind the two of them.

Ryan kept his arms around Brian and the pair of them turned.

Jake was looking at Brian, his eyes bloodshot as he stepped closer to her. "Who was at your house in the black antique?" He repeated.

"There's nothing going on between us, Jake. It has nothing to do with who is at my house."

"Really? Because it sounds like that fucker from before is back at your house." He stumbled on the uneven ground.

"Maybe you should take it easy." Ryan input, loosening his arms on Brian and holding them over her shoulders to keep Jake from falling into them.

"Stay out of it Ryan, unless you're going to screw that flannel-leather wearing douche bag?"

"He is definitely hotter that you. Taller, better muscles." Ryan argued back.

"Fuck you, Ryan."

"You couldn't pay me enough, Jake."

"Probably could pay her enough." Jake said, getting in her face. "Slut has a thing for guys driving crap cars."

At this point, Brittney and the cheerleader with straight ride rushed over.

"Hey, guys, why all the hostility?" The girl with straight hair smiled, getting between Jake and Brian while Brittney set both of her hands on the footballer's chest. "We won."

"Yeah, Jake, let's go get another drink and you can show me that game-winning play." Brittney cooed.

Ryan scoffed, pinching Bri so she didn't laugh with him.

Jake didn't score anything game winning, he got tackled more than a few times but he barely touched the ball. Brittney was just trying to get him to calm down.

Jake kept his eyes on Brianna for another minute, then turned his attention to Brittney. He leaned down to kiss her in a way that made it look like he was trying to eat her face.

Brianna rolled her eyes.

The cheerleader with straight hair came over and wrapped her arm around Bri. "You know how Brit is, Brian."

"Yeah, Angela, she's the squad slut."

"Exactly. Look at her reaction to that guy in your living room." She laughed.

"He's like 14." Brianna informed.

"Whatever, I've got a man." She straightened the dark-haired girl's bow.

"And you have that rule about how if anyone sleeps with a guy form your house, you'll murder us." Ryan said, directing them towards a keg.

"So I take it you aren't sleeping with that guy?" Angela asked her.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"That's not what Jake is saying." Mentioned a blonde guy, taller than Ryan and with broad shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Derek?" Ryan asked.

"Brit told Jake about the black car before the game." Derek said, passing them all red cups of beer. "Some crap about a tall, hot guy being at the Singer place."

"Shit." Brianna sighed.

Derek nodded, standing a little closer to Ryan than he did to the cheerleaders. "He told Brit that you've been sucking this guys dick for a couple of years now. That this Danny Whitney guy pulls up in that black car whenever he wants a 'first full of black hair dye'. And that you just ... screw him." The football player did not look happy about the comment.

"Then Brittney got on her knees and have him a 'fist full of blonde hair'? Fucking slut." She sighed. "Does anyone believe him?"

"Everyone knows that the only guys to have ever been at your house since you moved here, are Ryan and Jake. Nobody knows you well enough to know that you wouldn't do that. They just know that you would never sleep with anyone in this school."

"Brittney didn't even see Dean." Brian sighed, "She saw Sam and could barely pull her eyes away from him."

"Wait, there's two guys that sexy?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms and cocking his hip out. "Are you talking about that old man with the salt and pepper that looked like he could break someone?"

"No, that's their dad. There's two sons, our age-ish."

"Fucking, holding out on us?" Angela asked, laughing as she shoved her.

Brianna laughed. "It doesn't matter what Jake has to say. He does not know a fucking thing."

"Did the two of you ever have sex?"

"Who, me and Dean?"

"No, Jake."

"Hell no." She snapped. "He can't tell a monkey wrench from a cresent wrench, he's a fucking moron."

Ryan got the reference and laughed. "She's right."

The group had calmed down by then, and Derek and Ryan went off to pull a keg out of Derek's truck while Angela caught up with her boyfriend.

Brianna finally got close enough to the fire to sit in the warmth.

About an hour later, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Jake was standing behind her, "Can I talk to you?"

She reluctantly got up, walking with him to just outside of the large group of partying teenagers. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry I snapped in front of everyone. I just hate how much Bobby loves these two ... fuckers and I'm the odd man out like some stray cat."

"Stray cats get some sometimes." She mumbled.

"I'm trying to be fucking nice, Brian." He snapped. "Sshit, wh-why are you such a bitch?"

She stepped back from the conversation then, realizing he was getting angry. "I'm the bitch, you told the entire school that I'm some slut for a guy you've never even met."

"Is there some other reason you are wearing his shirts?" He grabbed the collar of her shirt, yanking her closer.

She reached up, grabbing his hand in both of hers, "This isn't his shirt, Jake, it's mine."

"You went on some road trip to see him and now your pink panties are missing?!" Jake jerked her by her shirt.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She snapped.

"Y-y-you ... were wearing sexy panties the day you sent me home 'cause of your Mom. I saw them when you bent over to reach into the backseat. Then after your mom left, the panties were gone. I figured you lost them until you told me that you were with that guy."

"You fucking stalker!" She was raising her voice, hoping that someone from the party would walk over.

"I was your boyfriend, I was really hoping you bought those panties for me to see."

"You were never my boyfriend." She let go of him then brought her hand up hard, striking the inside of his forearm with enough force to shock him into letting go of her shirt. "You were the boy next door who wanted something you'd never have."

He practically fell forward, pressing his lips against hers. He was drunk, he tasted of beer and she could taste Brittney's lipstick still on his face. He repeated his kiss with the blonde and tried to take her lips into his mouth.

She shoved him, punching him in the chest as she turned and tried to leave.

He reached out, his hands grabbing the overshirt, "Bri-Brianna!"

"No!" She turned, setting her hand on his mouth and shoving his away from her.

He stumbled backwards, the beer he'd had causing him to fall faster.

She turned, running back from the yard into Derek's house. Having been there before, she rushed up the stairs, going for master bedroom.

The door was locked and she smacked the door with her open hand. "D! Derek!"

A shirtless blonde football player opened the door in time for her to fall forward. "What the hell?"

She stumbled to catch herself on her feet. "J-Jake just kissed me."

Ryan stepped out of the attached master bathroom, wearing Derek's shirt. "He what?"

"Yeah, he wanted to talk and then he bitched about some panties he saw me in that magically dissapeared. He thinks I gave Dean my underwear."

"Did you?" Derek asked.

She didn't answer, sitting on the bed and putting her face into her hands.

"You need to go home, Bri." Derek told her. "You stay here, Jake's going to keep saying things and the drunker he gets he is going to try to do things like kiss you. Or worse."

Ryan took the cordless phone from the bedside. "I'm calling your house."


	26. Come Get Me

Dean got off of the couch, going to the backdoor as the phone rang on the wall. "BOBBY, PHONE!" He shouted into the yard.

"Answer it then!" The old man shouted back, handing John a wrench as they leaned under the hood of the Hunter's pickup.

Dean picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"It's Ryan," The man started, "I'm putting Brian on."

"Dad?" Her voice came across the line.

"No, it's Dean."

"Where's Bobby?" Her voice sounded low, a little raspy.

"Brianna-"

"Where is my Dad?" Her voice cracked as she spoke a little louder, then there was a sniffle.

"Bri, what is going on?"

"I want to come home. I'm not staying and here." He could hear her blow her nose while two male voices tried to calm her down as quietly as possible.

"Bri-Brian why are you crying?" Dean asked, glancing to make sure he didn't wake Sammy who was asleep on the couch.

"Can you please just tell Bobby to come get me?"

"Yeah, just - what happened?"

"Jake is being an asshole and telling people things that aren't true."

Dean cursed under his breath, anger building as he ran through the things Jake could have done wrong. "Yeah, I'll go tell Bobby." He slammed the reciever down, walking into the yard. "Bobby! Brian just called, she needs to be picked up from Derek's house. Do you mind if I go?"

Both of the Dads looked at him.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"She's not feeling well." Dean lied.

Bobby nodded.

"In the Impala?" John asked his son.

Dean hesitated.

Bobby came to his rescue. "Take the Camaro. None of the cops will pull that car over. Might help you get in and out of that party easier. The sheriff should be breaking it up by 3 or 4 am."

John nodded behind Bobby, going back to the truck.

Bobby pulled his arms out of the engine bay. "Go straight down this road, cut all the way through town. Look for the 'Burns' mailbox, small farm place with a ton of cars and a bonfire."

Dean went back into the house and took the Camaro keys off of the hook.

Bobby was at the driver's side when he walked back out. "You got something to tell me about this rescue mission?"

Dean clenched his jaw. "No, Sir."

Bobby nodded, moving out of his way and letting Dean take off.

"What the hell was that?" John asked his friend.

"Jake's been jealous of your boys since they first crossed paths. The pair of them need to bury that hatchet and stop hurting my little girl."

"You let Dean go beat the hell out of a high school kid?" John barked, standing up straight.

"You let that boy hunt, but you don't want him beating up some punk?" Bobby countered. "It's a football player, not a rougarou."

John didn't look happy with the answer but he relaxed a little. "Brian's going to murder him for taking her car."

"I think he can handle her."


	27. Fighting Or Not

"Who the hell is that?" Brittney asked, watching Dean towards the bonfire.

Angela turned around to see who she was staring at. "I think I know." She walked away from the cheerleader.

Jake looked up, "What the fuck?!" He couldn't exactly move because Brit was sitting on his lap.

Angela got her boyfriend's attention, nodding towards Jake as she walked away from him.

Derek got to the older man before Angela did. "You must be Dean."

"Who the fuck's asking?" The man barked.

Derek smirked at the attitude. "We called you about Brianna."

Dean didn't relax but he didn't bark at the man again. "Where is she?"

"She's inside with Ryan." Derek told him, leading the way up a walk path.

Angela caught up with them both.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"What did she tell you happened?" Angela asked from behind him.

"She told me Jake was saying shit." Dean answered her.

"Yeah, she should probably tell you everything."

"After you leave here." Derek added. "That way there isn't a death on my parents' property."

"How fucking bad was it?" Dean asked.

The three of them walked into Derek's house. The blonde guy led the way upstairs.

He knocked on the door, "Ry?"

The door opened, Ryan standing there while Brianna was underneath the covers.

Her eyeliner and mascara had run, not all the way down her face but definitely more smudged than it had been when she left. The curls in her ponytail were crushed from lying down.

"Brian?" Derek called, going over to her. "Hey, Dean's here."

She curled under the covers, looking over at Dean.

The sad, defeated look in those crystal blue eyes made Dean want to hurt half of the party.

She kicked the covers off, slipping back into her cheer shoes.

Getting up, she walked towards Dean, weaving around him and exiting the house.

The group turned and followed her.

"The Impala?" She asked.

"The Camaro." Dean answered.

She stopped at the door, looking Dean up and down once before dropping the subject.

Dean kept up with her from the front door to the yard where everyone was parked.

"Hey, fucker!"

"Son of a bitch." Brianna breathed.

Dean turned around just in time for Jake to shove him hard in the chest.

The older, taller male slipped a step then regained himself, blocking the next shove.

Brian got between the two. "Stop. Stop it now!"

Jake reached around Brianna in an attempt to hit Dean again.

Ryan and Derek stepped up, trying to keep the two apart.

Brianna stumbled from the collateral damage of Jake hitting Dean.

Dean caught her before focusing on Jake. He stepped forward.

"Dean. Dean!" She got in front of him again, grabbing his jacket before her hand found it's way to his face, gripping his chin and forcing him to look down at her. "Dean!"

He took both of her arms in his hands, but still turned to look at her.

"Please, do not do this."

"Brian ..."

"Dean, don't." She repeated.

"Fucking bitch, letting that girl convince you that you can't fight. She'll probably suck you off and tell you how much of a man you are even though you didn't throw a punch."

"Fuck." Ryan breathed, seeing three white SUVs pull off the main road with red and blue lights.

The police blocked the drive, nobody was leaving.

Jake managed to get away from the other football players, moving towards Dean.

Brianna turned around before Dean did, catching a drunk Jake's punch and barrelling her shoulder into his chest.

He stumbled. "Fucking Bitch."

She recovered before he did and slapped him. "Fucking jackass."

The cops had parked, coming out into yard to round up the teenagers.

Jake looked angry, no longer at Dean but at Brianna. He lunged at her.

Jake grabbed for her, getting her flannel in one hand and punching her.

The girl fell into Dean.

Dean hooked her and pulled her under his arm, punching Jake in the jaw and watching him fall into the dirt.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold up there kids." A Sheriff's Deputy rushed over and got between the kids.

A female sheriff came up to the other. "Brianna Singer?"

Brianna backed into Dean, causing him to wrap his arms around her instead of fighting with Jake.

The male deputy flashed his light on the kids. He stayed on Brianna when he saw blood on her face.

The female deputy reached out to check Brianna's face. "Does your Dad know you're here, Brian?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I called him when Jake got drunk and started..." She waved at him on the ground holding his face, "all of this."

"And who is this young man?" The male asked.

"He's a friend of the family, Mr. Evans." She set her hand on Dean's forearm which was wrapped around her waist. "He was coming get me."

"He fucking broke my jaw!" Jake shouted.

"You wouldn't be talking if that was the case." Deputy Evans responded. "Sheriff Mills, what do you want to do with all these kids."

She sighed, turning to Derek. "Get that fire out, Mr. Burns."

"I'll help him." Ryan offered.

"Brianna, are you okay?" She asked. "You've got a nose bleed and he busted both your top and bottom lip."

Brianna finally reached up and touched her face. When there was blood on her hand, Dean immediately turned her around and started checking her face out for himself.

She took his hand in hers, looking up at him with those blue eyes. "Please?" She mouthed.

The murderous glare in his eyes faded at her request but she knew it was still there.

"How old are you, Mr ..."

"19." Dean answered, not giving his name.

"Name?"

Brianna looked at the deputy. "He's staying at my place, Mr. Evans. Can he please just take me home to my dad?"

"I know where you live, Brian," The female said. "I'll come by for your statement in the morning."

"Bullshit!" Jake stood up, barely. "He's 19, I'm 16. That's illegal, I want him arrested for assaulting me!"

"Mrs. Mills, Dean is only here because I called him. Jake hit him first."

Mills looked at the girl and her protector. "Jacob you had better count your blessing that Bobby Singer isn't here to kick your ass. I watched you hit Brian before Dean hit you."

"None of this would have happened if she wasn't such a whore-"

Deputy Evans shined his light Jake this time. "Have you been drinking, son?"

Jake fumbled on that one, his eyes were bloodshot and everyone within 5 feet could smell the beer.

"Jody, I think I'm going to take Jacob here to cool off. Bring him home and explain to his parents what happened here tonight."

"Sure thing, Deputy." The female waved at Brianna. "I'll walk you to the car, Ms Singer." She pressed her radio, "Send all these kids home. Call their parents if they've been drinking."

"You two been drinking at all?" The sheriff asked as they got to the Camaro.

"No, Ma'am. Dean's only been here for 5 minutes to pick me up. I haven't been drinking at all."

She nodded to the teenagers. "Get her home safe." She told Dean. She looked at Brianna. "Mr Mills wants to check out the car, I'll bring him over tomorrow when I come to take you statement. Do you want to press charges?"

"No, Ma'am. I just want to be away from all of this bullshit."

The female nodded, "Have a good night, you two."

Angela ran over before they could take off. She held up Brianna's bag from her car. Opening the backdoor, she tossed it in. "Sorry about everything, Bri."

The other cheerleader nodded, then Dean put the car into reverse and carefully weaved around the cop cars.

"You should have let me lay him out." Dean pointed out.

"You did."

"You are bleeding, Brian."

She nodded, looking out of the window. "Just take me home."

Dean glanced at her, sitting in the passenger seat, not even looking at him. Reaching over, he reached out and started playing with the radio, pausing to shift down as they got into the town limits.

She moved closer towards the middle of the bench seat, tucking her feet by the door as she leaned over and set her head on Dean's thigh.

He lifted her arm to accomadate her, running his hand over her ponytail before resting his arm on her ribs. "What happens when I need to shift?" He asked her.

"Don't elbow me in the stomach." She mumbled, setting her hand underneath her head as a mock pillow.

Dean smiled down at her innocent face, laying on his thigh for comfort as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I get my blood on you." She mumbled sleepily.

Dean ran his hand over her hair again, rubbing her shoulder.


	28. The Dads

Bobby and John were still awake when Dean drove up.

Brianna had already fallen asleep, so Dean parked the car in the line of vehicles and got out, careful of her head as he pulled his thigh from underneath it.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, standing and walking to the edge of the porch.

"She's passed out." Dean explained.

Walking around the back of the car, he opened the passenger door. Taking a calf into each hand, he pulled her across the leather seat towards him.

She groaned, peeking open her eyes.

"You're home, Bri." Dean told her, hooking one arm underneath her legs.

She moaned, sitting up enough to wrap her arms around Dean's shoulders.

He wrapped his other arm underneath her back and stood up, kicking the door shut as he walked towards the house.

"What the hell is on her face?" Bobby barked, seeing the dark stains of blood down her lips and chin.

The pair of them had just reached the bottom step as a police car pulled into the yard. Parking half on the road, half on the yard.

The man from before, Evans, got out and walked up to the porch. "Bobby."

"Steve." Bobby nodded to him, John standing up as Dean got to the porch.

Dean stopped, turning to show Bobby his daughter's face while John flipped on the porch light.

"What the fuck?" Bobby growled out, tilting her face towards him.

Her face crinkled as her face was turned towards the light. "Stop."

The Deputy stopped at the bottom step. "Jacob English punched her."

Bobby's face contorted with anger. "He what?"

John turned to his son. "Where were you Dean?"

Dean "I laid him out after. Brianna was trying to keep us from fighting." He explained as Brianna rolled, sticking her face underneath his jacket.

"She was succeeding too until Jake hit her." Steve Evans explained.

"When I get my hands on that boy-" Bobby started.

"I just dropped him off to his parents, Bobby." Evans cut him off. "Woke up both parents and explained everything I saw. Jody stayed back and got stories from the kids. Jake got drunk and started saying shit."

"Brianna Jane." Bobby raised his voice, looking at her curled up in Dean's arms. "What happened?"

Dean felt her hot breath as she sighed against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her weight as he took his arm from underneath her legs and let her stand on her own. She glanced at John before beginning, "Brittney told Jake about the Winchesters being here, except the didn't say Winchesters she told him about the Impala. Jake played like shit in the game and then got drunk at the bonfire. He started some drunk ramble about how I was a slut and a whore."

"Where would he get that?" Bobby growled.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at the ground. "He told everyone that I was havin sex with Dean, and had been for years."

John glared at his son. "Where would he get that?"

"Dean showed up to pick me up and Jake tried to start a fight. When the cops showed up, Jake tried to punch Dean while he wasn't looking. I slapped him, he punched me, Dean punched him."

"We showed up at that moment." Steve Evans confirmed.

Bobby looked from one teenager to the other. "Steve, thank you for checking up on us."

The Deputy nodded. "I'll see Mike in the morning for coffee. Explain to him what happened. It doesn't mean much now, but Jake's off the team, heard it from Derek Burns myself. Your little girl has more than enough friends."

"I'll take care of Brittney at practice." Brianna mumbled. "Fucking bitch."

The men let her statement drop, ignoring her threat.

John nodded to Bobby, "I'll get Brianna cleaned up." He opened the door and walked inside.

Brianna and Dean followed her.

"Dean, get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." John ordered his son.

"Yes, sir." Dean glanced at Brianna before going into the living room.

John stopped at the bottom of the stairs, motioning for Brianna to go ahead of him.

She flipped on the lights in the upstairs bathroom, getting a first aid kit out of the cabinet.

"Why didn't you let Dean lay out this moron, Jake?" John asked as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Because Dean is 19 and if he would have hit Jake first, he could have been arrested." She explained, tilting her face towards the light.

John nodded. "I am going to ask you this, then I'm going to ask my son. Did you have sex with my son?"

Brianna's bright, clear blue eyes looked up at John, her jaw clenching. "No, Sir."

"Would you, if he made a move?"

"Why does it matter?"

John sighed, wringing out a rag and starting to wipe the blood off of her face. "Your father is one of my best friends, Brianna. Both of my boys like you. You come from Hunters, you understand how hard it is to live this life and be a child. You and Dean won't do that to anyone else, do you understand?"

Brianna winced, taking her head away. "You're worried your son will get me pregnant?"

"I am worried that my son will love you the way I loved his mother."

"And that at some point, I'll get killed by a monster and it'll destroy him." She finished.

"Keep your mouth closed." He ordered softly, tilting her head with his chin and pouring peroxide over her lips.

She winced as the astringent burned over the two open splits in her lip.

John took a dry towel and pressed it against her face, absorbing the excess liquid.

Bobby walked up then. "She as banged up as she looks?"

She lifted the rag off of her face, turning to show her dad.

"That kid had better not show his face here again." Bobby seethed.

She shook her head. "He says anything to me ever again, he will look worse." She pressed against her lips, checking the swelling. "I'm not going to school this week."

"Because of a little blood?"

"Yes because of a little blood." She snapped back. "If you make me go, I'll just skip classes."

Bobby sighed. "Go to bed."

She got up and walked between the men on the way out.

"You know they've never slept together." Bobby told John as soon as her door shut.

"Yeah, I know." John sighed. "Not yet."

"You think you'll know?" Bobby asked, leading the way back downstairs. "When he does, or they do?"

"He has, some girl in some town where I left him alone."

"How did you know?"

"He had some new pride when I got back, like that made him a man." John shut the front door behind them. "How will you know?"

"Noboy in this town will get the chance, at least nobody she's met so far. She doesn't care about any of them or anything they do." The older man's face suddenly looked even older than it ever had. "I'm terrified it'll be some Hunter passing through, or some random kid who says all the right things to her."

"You can't keep her a virgin forever." John stated plainly. "You can't protect her from everything for ever."

Bobby took off his hat and rubbed his face with his hands. "I know. That's the hardest part of having a kid."


	29. Round Two

Brianna skipped school the next day, pulling the Camaro into the back yard and opening her toolbox.

Bobby and the Winchesters left around noon to go pick up things in town.

"You sure you're okay here?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." She responded, reaching for a different tool on the ground. "I called the shop and told Dave to charge your parts with my discount."

Bobby nodded, getting into the Impala and leaving.

The stereo was playing next to the toolbox, drowning out the sound of anything but a big block engine pulling into the yard.

An hour or so after Bobby and the guys left, footsteps came around the car. Peeking out from underneath, Brianna saw a pair of clean white sneakers.

"Fuck." She mumbled. Glancing at the roughly 7 feet away where her knife was in the toolbox, she attempted to pull her feet underneath the car before someone reached down and grabbed her by the ankles, dragging her out from underneath the car.

A boy about her age picked her up from the ground by her arms and slammed her into the hood of the Camaro.

She made a sound as she impacted the car.

She lifted her leg, kicking him in the knee.

He went down, still holding her arms and taking her with him.

Brianna was on top of Jake now, his arms on her elbows to constrict her movement.

She managed to get her knee on one of his arms, jerking her elbow away from his hand. She punched him in the jaw, getting in a few hits before he managed to swing his fist into her stomach.

Jake kicked off of the ground, rolling the pair of them over.

She got a leg up, driving her knee into his crotch as hard as she could.

He dropped to the ground next to her as she tried to get away, reaching for her toolbox.

Jake reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling her towards him

The toolbox tipped out as she was pulled back and she managed to get a hand on something.

Rolling over she kicked him in the chest, her boot leaving a dirt mark on his shirt.

She sat up, setting the knife from her toolbox against his throat.

Jake took his hands off of her, holding them up in surrender.

She wrapped her fingers around the knife handle, so tight her knuckles turned white. She cocked her hand and hit him with the handle of the knife.

Jake reached to stop her but he could hardly see through the pain in his cheek.

She hit him again, watching him fall sideways onto the ground.

Brianna tucked the knife into her belt in a swift, practiced motion. Grabbing the former football players shirt, she rolled him onto his back and straddled his chest.

Her black hair was caked with dirt and is stuck to her face as angry tears trailed down her face. She pressed Jake's head into the ground with a hand on his throat and started to punch him, repeatedly.

Suddenly there were other people around them. Hair in her face blocking out the denim and leather boots until they were right next to her.

A pair of strong, callus hands grabbed her wrists as an arm wrapped around her waist and picked her up off of the boy.

She was turned around and the hands on her wrist let go as she was thrown against her car.

"Brian! Brian!" She heard Dean's voice.


	30. Dean

"Brian! Brian!" She heard Dean's voice.

Her eyes shot open, seeing someone on top of her in the dark of her room.

She reached up to shove him off, but he caught her hands. "Brianna." He whispered as loudly as he dared.

He pulled her thigh over his hip, rolling them over on the floor so she was on top of him. The tv illuminated them enough to see Dean underneath her.

She stopped fighting him. "What the fuck?" She whispered, checking to see her door open.

"I heard something so I came to check on you. You were tossing and thrashing all over the place." He told her, releasing her hands. "I went to pull you towards the middle of your bed so you wouldn't fall and you jerked away so hard that you fell anyway."

She sat up straight, sitting back on Dean's lap as she used her fingers to comb her hair out of her face.

He was wearing a black tshirt and boxers. His short hair was in odd angles from laying down.

She was wearing a band t-shirt she had had for years that was obviously small for her, and some white lace panties.

He chuckled nervously, "You're cold." He commented, seeing her nipples poke through her shirt. Reaching over and grabbing her comforter off of her bed, pulling it tight around her shoulders.

Dean grabbed her waist, lifting her so that she was on his stomach instead of his lap.

She looked down at him curiously.

Pulling her forward had caused his shirt to ride up so that she was sitting on his bare stomach.

His skin was hot against her thighs and the bottom of her panties.

She looked down at him, at the nervous look on his face. The look in his eyes wasn't nervous, it was the same almost hungry look he had given her in Nebraska.

She moved her hips back down to his lap, leaning down and bracing herself on her hands which she placed on either side of his head.

His body clenched underneath her, his head tipping back so that he was looking at the dresser instead of her.

Brianna could feel him underneath her now, pressing into her through both of their clothing.

His hands were fists on the carpet on either side of them.

Rotating her hips against him, she watched as he groaned, still not looking at her.

Dropping forward on her elbows, she pressed her shirt against his, pressing her lips to the side of his neck.

One of his hands found its way to her thigh.

She kissed his neck again, just a bit higher than the previous one.

His fingers dug into her thigh, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

"Dean?" She whispered in a soft voice, kissing his neck again.

He didn't respond, holding still underneath her.

She could feel the reaction between her legs, him getting harder as he pressed into her.

She kissed the bottom of his jaw this time, running her lips across the sharp bone that angled underneath the skin.

Dean snapped, his hand on her thigh sliding up until his fingers were underneath the lace. His other hand went to her upper back, holding her still as he tilted his head down and caught her lips with his own.

She tangled her fingers into his short hair as she pressed her hips towards his.

He groaned into her mouth, sitting up as he continued to hold onto her.

She pulled back enough to look at his face. "The door." She mumbled, remembering that it was open.

He glanced over her shoulder, remembering her dad across the hall and his downstairs.

She took her legs from around his, getting up and shutting the door as quietly as she could, flipping the lock. She went to the tv and turned up the volume a little higher.

Dean was still sitting on the floor where she had left him.

She stepped over him, sitting on her bed. "You just going to stay down there?"

He knelt on the floor, moving towards her. He stopped between her knees, running his fingers up her thighs to her underwear. Leaning forward before she could stop him, he pressed his lips to the center of her white panties.

She dug her nails into his shoulder through the shirt, gasping.

He watched her face, moving her panties aside with his fingers, he admired the smooth, shaved skin underneath them.

"Dean." She gasped, trying to close her knees as she got self-conscious of him looking at her.

He pressed his finger to his lips briefly, "Shhhh." He pressed his finger against her entrance, already wet.

She laid down across her bed, meeting his eyes before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

Brianna covered her mouth to keep from making a sound. His mouth was so warm against her skin, and he knew exactly where to press his tongue to make her squirm.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her while he ran his tongue up her slip, making sure to catch her clit between his lips.

Her hips bucked against his face, causing him to chuckle before lowering his face and pushing his tongue inside of her.

A sqeak made its way around her fingers and he pressed his tongue as far into her as he could, juices dripping down his chin as they flowed out of her.

The man though about how sweet she tasted, hoping his damnedest that he was doing this right. The way she tightened around his tongue told him that he was.

Running his tongue against her lips, he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit, bringing a finger to press into her. Moving his finger inside of her tight pussy, he rubbed her clit with his tongue, playing with up-down motions and circles to see which ellicited a better reation.

Suddenly her entire body stopped moving, her abs tightening as her walls closed around his finger. He chuckled against her clit, which caused even more juice to leak out of her onto his hand.

He kept playing with her body until she relaxed, panting quietly to regain her breathing.

Moving up her body, he looked down at her pouting face, her dark hair spread against the sheets and her too-small shirt being pulled even tighter across her breasts and hard nipples.

She leaned up, grabbing his shirt in her hands and attempting to pull it over his head.

He caught her hands. "Bri."

She looked at him, trying to pull her hands away.

"Brianna, no." He told her.

Her face contorted with hurt as she looked at him.

"Not like this." He told her, "Your Dad is across the hallway, mine's downstairs. I'm not going to have a quickie with you while we try not to make a sound." He took her face in his hands. "Believe me, I want to hear you scream the next time I taste you. I want you to scream my name like it's the only word left in your brain."

She bit her lip, leaning forward. "Dean." She moaned in his ear.

He groaned, "Just like that."

She moved back onto her bed, setting her head on the pillows.

He stood, his boner still obvious in his boxer shorts. He took her comforter off of the floor, tossing it over her.

Her hurt was washed away by exhaustion as he tucked her back into her bed. "No more nightmares, please."

She nodded, looking up at him.

He leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips one last time.

She tasted something on his lips that wasn't there before, and blushed as she realized that her juice was drying on his face.

He ran his hand over her hair, kissing her forehead before going to her door and unlocking it, letting himself out.


End file.
